WHERE MY HEART BELONGS
by Thee Potato Monster
Summary: It's a one-shot... #NuffSaid


HAPPY BELATED SASUNARU DAY TO ALL SASUNARU FANS

A NARUSASU SASUNARU ONE-SHOT

WHERE MY HEART BELONGS

The sound of joy and laughter that children made as they played in the park always warmed my heart. It always made me smile knowing that one say; I'll have a child of my own to watch play in the park. Seeing my lover sit beside me as he smiled and watched the children play made me feel humbled and blessed because my heart was at peace and contempt for it was where he belonged.

As they were playing with their ball, it somehow managed to roll itself down the hill all the way to the centre of the road. "Our ball!" they whined to go tell their parents. "I'll get it." Naruto said as he rose to his feet. "No, I'll go get it." I insisted letting him sit back down on the bench as I jogged down the hill to the sidewalk. After looking both sides I saw it was clear for me to walk on the road to retrieve the ball.

I jogged off the sidewalk and headed to the centre of the road where the ball lay mobile. As I walked back to the sidewalk after retrieving it, out of nowhere a fast moving car collided with my body, breaking practically every single bone inside me. As soon as Naruto realized what had happened, his smile turned upside down and tears covered his eyes. "SASUKE!" he called running to my aid.

We burst through the hospital doors as my lifeless body lay on the fast moving gurney. Naruto ran holding my hand keeping up with the speed of the gurney. "You will be okay Sasuke, you will be okay." He spoke as if trying to assure himself. "What's the situation?" practically yelled as she ran alongside the gurney looking for a heartbeat with her stethoscope. "He got hit by car. His legs are broken and so are his ribs. And judging by his blood pressure, he has some internal bleeding." informed the paramedic. "Okay this is not good. GET TO THE OPERATING ROOM STAT!" she commanded causing them to increase the speed that he gurney was already moving in. "Naruto, please remain here." Dr. Tsunade requested. "Will he be okay?" asked my lover as tears rolled down his eyes. "I'll do my best!" replied the doctor before running off to the operating room.

Once in the operating room, "His blood pressure is rapidly dropping." informed a nurse that watched my heart monitor. "One of you go to the blood bank and get me 20grams of blood, Go!" he instructed and one of them exited the room in compliance.

Just then, the line on the heart monitor went flat and the ever heartbreaking sound exited the machines output devices. "Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." was the only sound that echoed through the room. It was as though time stood as the unwanted melody was played. "Get the defibulator. NOW!" Dr. Tsunade commanded as she continuously pressed down on my chest trying to get me heart to start beating again. "Here it is." announced a nurse as she rolled the machine to her. "Turn it on." Tsunade instructed before rubbing the two metal plates together. "CLEAR!" she bellowed before pressing the charged metal on my chest causing my back to arch. "Turn it up..." she commanded and a nurse complied. "CLEAR!" she yelled again pressing the plates down on my chest causing my back to arch again.

The results were the same after she repeated the action. "One more time!" she told everyone in the room. "Come on... don't fail me now Uchiha..." she murmured as she rubbed the two metal plates together. "CLEAR!" she pressed them down on me again and with that, she sighed.

Tusnade placed the plates back where they belonged and told everybody in the room, "We did well..." and they looked at her with sadness as she walked out of the room. Fighting back tears and holding her composure she walked into the room where Naruto paced in anxiousness. "How is he? Is he going to be okay?" he asked worriedly, anxiously awaiting her answer. She gained her courage and sighed before apologizing, "I am so sorry Naruto..."

"What? No..." Naruto responded as tears began filling his eyes once again knowing what she was going to say.

"We did all we could..." she said as tears filled her eyes as well not being able to balance the pressure and guilt that she felt knowing that she had to tell Naruto what she was about to tell him. "We lost him..."

"No... No..." Naruto protested as he shook his head in disbelief and the tears poured out of his eyes. "Naruto-"

"NOOO..." he broke down and yelled running through the hallway. "SASUKE!" he cried for me as he ran towards the room where my dead body lay. "Naruto... No..." Tsunade cried trying to comfort him. "Let go of me-LET GO OF ME!" he cried as he broke free from her embrace before running into the room where the heartbreaking sound still echoed. "Sasuke!" he called.

His cheeks drenched in tears; His eyes red in sorrow and his heart broken in regret. "Why did I let you go get the ball? It should've been me... It should've been me!" he cried with his hands on my shoulders and his head on my chest. He begged me to wake up... He begged me... not to leave him.

I found myself waking up in an unfamiliar place. I was dressed in all white and white fog/smoke surrounded me. I looked around wondering where I was when a hand touched me on my shoulder. I turned and gasped not believing who it was. It was my brother, Itachi. "Hello brother ..." he greeted with a smile. "Itachi!" I called wanting to embrace but I seemed to have gone right through him. I looked down at my hands wondering what had happened.

"Sasuke, do you know where you are?" he asked me.

"No." I answered. "What happened? How comes I can't touch you?"

"Sasuke... you're dead."

"What? No... I can't be dead..." I protested in shock. "I can't be... Naruto-"

"Sasuke..." a vividly familiar voice called me from behind. "Mum?" I called wanting to make sure. "Sasuke..." another voice called and I turned to where it was coming from, "Dad!" I called with such joy in my voice but such confusion in my head. "What is this? What's going on?" I wanted to know.

"You are one of the very few that get to choose." another voice said and I turned not believing whom I saw, "Minato... Kushina... I don't understand... What is going on? You're all dead... Am I really dead?"

"It's time for you to make a decision..." Kushina told me and with that a door opened behind her and Minato. They moved out of the way to let me say what lay behind.

I was looking at my dead body laying on the hospital bed as Naruto cried for me... begging me not to leave him. Never had I seen him cry so much. You could see the strain his veins and muscles in his head were going through, through his skin. You could tell by the way he cried that he was in so much pain. Seeing this hurt me. I could see that he was rapidly dying inside; every minute that I lied there lifeless took away 10 years worth of his lifespan. I felt my heart wasn't at peace, it wasn't contempt, and thus... it wasn't where it belonged.

"You have a choice." said my brother. "Either you go back and be with Naruto... or..." continued my mother, "You come with us and everything we had goes back to normal."

"What?" I wondered. "That's right Sasuke..." I felt my mothers' hand in my hand. Feeling her warmth in my hand made me realize just how much I miss her... How much I miss THEM. "Mum..." I murmured wanting to feel her warmth all around me but I just ended up going through her like I did my brother.

"What is this? Why can't I touch you?" I wanted to know feeling upset and uneasy. "Only my hands can touch you, you can't touch me."

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"You are not whole..." she replied.

I wanted to feel her... I wanted to feel them again. I miss them so much... I just wanted to feel their warmth. The warmth I missed so much.

"Come with us Sasuke..." my father told me. We've been waiting for you for so long... come with us..."

"Dad..." I whispered feeling tears fill up by eyes. "Come with us Sasuke..." said my mother. "Become whole again and you'll be able to hug me forever. I'll be able to love you and protect you... forever ..." she tempted.

"Or... Go back and be with Naruto..." Minato said and I turned to the door where I watched Naruto cry. "Naruto..." I whispered.

"Sasuke you can't leave me! Not right now... Not when you're going to be a father..." Naruto cried.

"What?" I asked just wanting to make sure that I heard him right. "He's pregnant?"

"With your baby..." Kushina added. "Naruto..." I whispered with so much joy in my heart just before I went back to feeling so confused.

If I go with my family, I'll be happy but not see Naruto again and not get to see my unborn child. If I go with Naruto, I'll be happy but not get to see or touch my family again. "It's your choice little brother..." Itachi told me as my mum and dad returned to him and a door opened behind them. "Come with us and you'll be happy..." my father tempted.

"It is true, I will be happy..." I stated as I looked at Minato and Kushina whom wanted me to go through the door behind them where Naruto cried. "I miss my family, oh so much." I said as I walked to them whom had been waiting for me.

My mother held her hand out to me. How desperate I wanted to feel her warmth around me, I accepted it. "I miss you three all so much." I told them. "I want to feel your warmth around me again."

"Then come with us little brother... feel our warmth. This is where your heart belongs."

"I would love to... but I am all Naruto has... and ever since you passed away, he is all I have had. He makes me happy and he brings me joy; the very thought of him makes me happy and brings my heart peace. He is my lover, he is my friend and he is my unborn Childs' father. I love so much and I want him to feel my warmth around him again. I want to feel his warmth around me. I want our baby to feel both of us..." I let go of my mothers' hand. "That is why I must go back. I must let him know that I love him."

I walked to where Minato and Kushina stood. They both held smiles of satisfaction as they looked at me. "Minato... Kushina..." I paused as I gained my courage. "May I have your sons' hand in marriage? I promise I'll keep him safe and I'll love him forever..."

They smiled at me and looked at each other, "Take care of our Naruto... he can be a real hand full ya know?" Kushina replied. "Take care of our grand children as well... let them know that we love them."

"I will." I replied to both of them. I turned to my family who seemed to be happy with my decision as well.

"Go." My father interrupted. "He's calling for you. You don't want to keep your fiancé waiting."

I nodded with a smile and turned to the door where my body lay and Naruto cried. "Until we meet again dear family... I'm sorry... but..." I said as I walked towards the door. 'This is where my heart belongs...' I thought just as I stepped through the door.

Naruto seemed to have run out of tears as his head lay motionless on my chest. H stood upright and run his hand through my hair so gently, finally accepting that the time to say good bye had come. With one hand placed on my chest, he kissed me on my lips. He closed his eyes as his lips tenderly touched mine allowing his last tear to fall from his eyes onto my cheek and with that my heart played one beat.

He opened his eyes in disbelief of what he heard from the heart monitor and what he felt with his hand on my chest. "No... I must be imagining it..." he whispered to himself. But then, it happened again causing his eyes to widen and his he shook his head not wanting to get his hoped up. Then he placed his ear on my chest just to make sure.

Then he heard what he wanted to hear... my heart beat. His eyes opened with disbelief and his eyes watered with happiness. "Tsu... TSUNADE!" he called as he ran to the door, "Tsunade!"

"What is it?" she asked waking to him. "His heart is beating-HIS HEART IS BEATING AGAIN!" he rejoiced.

Tsunade ran into the room in disbelief and paged the nurses right after seeing the heart monitor herself.

"How is this possible?" one of the nurses asked. "Who cares? Let's get him into surgery. NOW!" she commanded.

Naruto cried tears of joy as he watched them rush me into another theatre.

My legs and ribs where broken so obviously the surgery took quite a long time. My chest was left open over night with some type of plastic substance covering the huge gash, meaning Naruto couldn't come see me. It took two days before the entire operation was complete but Naruto still couldn't come see me because Tsunade said my body needed to rest and since I was still living on life support, she didn't want him to see with so many tubes going in and out of my body.

"When can I see him?" Naruto asked 3 days later. "Actually, he's awake and he's been meaning to see you." Tsunade told him. "Come with me, I'll take you to his room."

I heard the door open and turned to see who it was. It was Tsunade. "Are you here to give me more of that retched disaster that you call food?" I tried to sound serious but my voice was still broken due to the surgery they did in my chest. "No, not now, somebody is here to see you." She told me. "Come on in." she called and at that moment the world that we lived in froze and MY world lighted up. At that moment, after what seemed to be ages, I finally saw my most prized treasure.

The gold that shone as his hair, the diamonds that sparkled as his eyes, and the ruby that glowed as his lips... he was beautiful. "I'll leave you two alone." Tsunade said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

My blonde haired, blue eyed lover just stood there not knowing what to do with himself. Should he run? Should he jump? Should he smile? Should he cry? He stood there looking at me wanting to do and say something but didn't know what to do and say or how to do and say it. So I instructed him. "Come." I called him as I tried to sit up a little and he willingly obeyed.

He walked to my bed side and held my hand, slightly squeezing it as he looked at me with such caring eyes. I tried to squeeze back but I was still too weak so it ended up being a total waste. I missed looking at those blue eyes that looked down at me with such affection when he closed them trying to hold back his tears. "Go ahead... cry..." I told him. then he opened them and let the tears fall out. He gently glided his hand through my hair as he let the tears roll down his cheeks. I closed my eyes accepting his gentle touch that I missed so much. "You came back to me." He told me crying tears of joy. "You came back... to us..." he said placing his free hand on his stomach. I opened my eyes and looked at his hand that was placed on his stomach before looking at his face. He nodded confirming my thoughts and I swear I felt my heart jump for joy. "...kiss me..." I told him.

He smiled a teary but happy smile before leaning in and giving me one of his tender kisses that I missed so damn much. "Come... lay with me..." I told him once we ended our kiss and he complied.

He gently lay on my chest not wanting to cause me any pain as he listened to my heart beat. I felt him relax at the sound of his sweet melody. "Now... tell me you love me..." I told him as I stroke his hair. He looked up at me. "I love you..." he told me in his beautiful voice that I missed oh, so much!

He gave me another kiss before laying his head on my chest again. "I love you... so much... and I will never leave you Naruto... You are where my heart belongs." I told him and he held my hand not wanting to let go.

I found joy in watching little kids play in the park because I so much wanted my own. Now, knowing that soon I will have my own child, I find joy in knowing that Naruto is...

WHERE MY HEART BELONGS

THE END


End file.
